dhmisfandomcom-20200223-history
Yellow Guy
I Wonder What'll Happen? (Red Guy DHMIS 3 And 6) This Article Contains Speculation. Don't Believe Everything! Yellow Guy (often called Manny or Doi in the fanbase) is the youngest protagonist of the DHMIS series. He is the one that is kept in the world the longest, and the most oblivious of everything that is going on. He claims to be the son of the infamous character "Roy." and lives in punish land (as a grounding of his father), green is his favorite color and is the only character that tell his actual favorite color in the show. He has a deep voice that is unfitting for his supposed age. The 'teachers' of the lessons seem to always want to aim their wraths towards Yellow Guy, shooting his ideas down without question and even going out of their ways to contradict themselves just to make sure he knows he's wrong. Some examples of this behavior towards him includes (but is not limited to): * Sketchbook (or "Paige" which is her confirmed name.) saying his favorite color was 'not creative' and drowning his painting, which is surprisingly good, in oil. * Spinach Can and Steak guy interrupting him with their 'Do'-ing, as well as ignoring him the few times he interjects. * Lamp ignoring his cries: “NO MORE SONGS!” And continuing to sing as well as drowning him in oil twice. He also starts to change his lyrics and make them sound darker and darker, such as him suggesting that he can have a dream about “losing his friends,” which happened just before the song, and “drowning in oil,” which he, of course, does afterward. * Shrignold seducing him into joining the cult, telling him to forget about everything and to change his name to Shrigis. * Tony repeatedly screams “MEH!” at everyone before leaning in Yellow Guy’s face while doing so, making his ears bleed, despite the fact that Duck was the one who enraged him. * Colin trapped him and Duck in the Digital world but never targeted him directly. Quotes * “NO MORE SONGS!!” (DHMIS 6) * ”Huh?.....A little baby pigeon...” (DHMIS 3) * “I might paint...a picture of a clown!” (DHMIS) * “An old man died!” (DHMIS 2) * ”You made me die!” (DHMIS 6) * ”Goodnight guys...I miss you.” (DHMIS 6) * ”I don’t get it...how can it be? When I’m sitting at home, but I’m inside the screen!” (DHMIS 4) * ”Hm........ Something’s different!” (DHMIS 5) * “Is it this guy?“ (DHMIS 5) * “What?...No!” (DHMIS 6) * “Wow, look, a pie chart” (DHMIS 4) * ”Wow, look, a bar graph!” (DHMIS 4) * ”Wow, look, a line graph!” (DHMIS 4) * ”Wow, look, an oblong!” (DHMIS 4) * ”Wow, look, nothing!” (DHMIS 4) * ”Nothing.” (DHMIS 4) * “Wow! I‘d like to be as smart as a computer!” (DHMIS 4) * ”WOW!” (DHMIS 4) * “Mountains? A sky! A windmil-“ (DHMIS 4) * ”Spaghetti!” (DHMIS 4) * “I feel tingly!” (DHMIS 3) * “What is love? Is it in the sky.......Because I’m hungry?-.....I don’t understand.” (DHMIS 3) * “Heheh! I love you too, Furry Boy!” (DHMIS 3) * “I love this tree, and I love this stick, and I love this mo-“ (DHMIS 3) * “AHHH- Heh- Uh-..............For me...?” (DHMIS 3) *(quiet) "huh?" (DHMIS 3) **lots of sobbing throughout* (DHMIS 6) * “I don’t like it-I don’t like it!!!“ (DHMIS 6) * "Hello!" (DHMIS 5) * "How do you get the idea?" (DHMIS) Appearance He is a yellow human puppet meant to be a child, with a blue overgrown mullet (that sometimes appears as just a blue stump), and he wears blue overall shorts with a D on it. He has white socks and white shoes. In Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 1 he appears slightly differently. He's design looks chubbier and sounds different than in the later episodes. Personality Yellow Guy is goofy and a little naive, given as he's supposed to represent children. He's also the youngest and least mature out of all the characters, and, strangely, his slightly deep voice doesn't fit completely with his alleged age. This could be suggesting that he is mentally slow, however this has not yet been fully proven, and would be in poor taste. Trivia *Yellow Guy's pair of overalls has a "D" on it, which indicates that his name might start with that letter. Roy has an "R" on his overalls, which backs this up even further. **However, the beds in Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 6 say "R", "Y", and "D" (which likely respectively stand for "Red", "Yellow", and "Duck"). This means his name is most likely Yellow Guy. *In Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 6, he appears green at the ending instead of yellow, with yellow hair and a blue nose. It is theorized that this is because green is his favourite colour was stated in Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 1, But don't forget his red overalls! *Yellow Guy's the only character to appear in every episode (Technically this could also apply to Red Guy and Duck Guy, but they are either cameos) (Duck Guy in DHMIS 6) or last minute appearances (Red Guy in DHMIS 5). *Unless dying in his dreams is counted, Yellow Guy never canonically dies in the series, as after he drowns in oil on the set as apposed to in his dreams, you can still see him in his bed when the red guy messes around with the teachers (therefore, it is not truly a death). He does, however, "die" from rapid aging, courtesy of Tony the clock. *He resembles a child, as he knows little to nothing about what the teachers are saying and just goes along with it. When he is the last one standing, he seems to be frightened, sad, and lonely and won't cooperate with the lamp. *Yellow Guy is indicated to only have a father, Roy. No mother is ever mentioned or even hinted. The only relations we can put him to is Roy and perhaps Red Guy and Duck (As friends) though that's unlikely. In the kickstarter videos, Red Guy said they weren't at his dads house, meaning they either haven't been to his home, or seen his basement. *It appears as if almost everyone has been mean to Yellow Guy is some way, aside from Red Guy. **Sketchbook told him that Green's not a creative color, and ruins his clown picture. **Tony the Talking Clock makes his ears bleed and kills him by rapidly accelerating the time. ***He evens says so when Tony the Talking Clock returns. **Shrignold attempts to wash his brain into a Cult and change his name to Shrigis. ***Shrignold's friends also try to lure him in. **Colin the Computer corrupts his brain. **Steak Guy and Spinach Can force him to eat Duck Guy. **The Lamp drowns him in oil from the 6th episode. **Roy corrupted him by feeding him false information. **Duck Guy shouts "no!" at him. **yellow guy gets his name changed to shrigis in dhmis 3 ** *Yellow Guy doesn't begin to get even a little bit suspicious until Episode 5, and finally recognizes in Episode 6 that bad things come with every song, triggering his quote: “NO MORE SONGS!” This explains why he complains and shouts throughout the entire episode. *In every episode,Yellow Guy's hair grows longer as he appears in every episode as this was first mentioned in DHMIS 2. *It is unknown if he was dead or not in DHMIS 6 before the series restarts. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Students Category:Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 1 Category:Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 2 Category:Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 3 Category:Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 4 Category:Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 5 Category:Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 6 Category:Heroes